


Baby Doll

by Querel (Rednaelo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednaelo/pseuds/Querel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finally gets the toy she's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> AN: ~~Guess who's horny.~~
> 
> Uh, I have found that the best solution to writer's block is to stop writing what you think you should write and start writing what you want to jack off to.
> 
> Apparently, at the moment, that's some lolita-complex, female-domination Homestuck smut....
> 
> So...um....
> 
> -Querel

It’s the warmth of his back underneath your foot.  You trail your toes down the curve of his spine and tuck his broad shoulders underneath your knees.  Ankles cross and lock him in and you’re finally satisfied: he’s not going anywhere.  His hands are so large but even they aren’t big enough to completely encompass the suppleness of your hips.  Still he holds you—firm—as you arch your back and give your sweetest smile to the ceiling fan.

It took you forever to get him here.  Here is right where you’ve always wanted him.  Those shades had to go, first.  But he learned not to say no after a while.  Your patience has paid off.  And now his nose pushes against the softness between your legs while his tongue laps at the darker parts.  His eyes are closed when you look down at him.

Good boy, you want to tell him.  Would that be too condescending?  Probably; you aren’t a total bitch.  You pet his hair instead.  It’s surprisingly soft, though twisted about from being shoved under that hat all day.  Your skinny fingers push across his scalp and around the curve of his ear and you don’t miss the tickle of his sigh as it spills inside of you.

No one ever loves the baby, do they? 

Again, you want to tell him as much.  Maybe he’ll lift his head and raise an eyebrow at you.  Or maybe those will be the keys to unlock him.  Do you think he’ll cry?

Probably not.  It’s all conjecture at this point; you don’t have enough evidence to support your theories.

“Hey.”

You look down.  He’s looking up, smirking.

“I’m working hard here,” he says.  “The least you could do is stay on the planet, space cadet.”

You scoff.  Who said he could talk?

You open your legs and grab his chin, pulling him up to you while you fall back onto his bed.  His kiss is musky and pungent with the flavors of your own body and he’s generous with his tongue.  Over you, his body is a single line of shadow and muscle, ready to crush you with a single grip.  He is a shelter and a god. 

When his erection pushes against your labia, you smile and break the kiss.

“You gonna put that inside me, Mister Strider?” you ask him, batting your eyelashes real pretty.  Your lipstick is _all over_ his mouth.

“I’ll rip you in half, Miss,” he sneers back.

“Oh, please do.”  You pick up his hand, the one next to your head.  He’s still wearing those ridiculous gloves.  Your own fingers are so thin and his gloves are so worn that when you slide your hand between leather and flesh, there is no resistance.  “Get my blood on the sheets.  Explain that to Dave on laundry day; I’d love to hear the tattling to come after that one.”

“Goddamn.”

You can’t help it.  You giggle.  It’s making him angry but you hope that you’re just goading him further.  Pushing harder.  Like a dare.  A taunt.  Riled-up boys like those, don’t they?  Dave certainly goes for them.  Why should big brother be any different?  Maturity?  Please.

He tries to guide himself in.  It’s difficult.  You aren’t at all prepared for that kind of girth.  You aren’t at all prepared for essentially anything.  But that’s the point, isn’t it?  It’s the sweet spice of taboo that makes this encounter five times as delectable.  It’s another dare.

You look right up into his face because you are unafraid.  This whole thing was your idea; you knew how it was going to work no matter what the outcome.  You just wanted to see if he would do what he said he could.

And as you watch his features flow seamlessly from frustration to doubt and guilt, you’ve just won the bet you’ve made with yourself.  There’s no way he could do it. 

You’re enthralled with your results. 

So before he opens his stupid mouth and says something you’ll end up hating him for later, you shush him and guide him onto his back, somehow managing to keep your hand in his glove, curved around his palm.

“Just give me kisses, big daddy,” you tell him as you lean forward again, your budding breasts tickled by the hairs on his chest as you push your lips against his mouth.  You flutter butterfly kisses against the coppery freckles on his cheek and listen to him sighing again.  He tugs your hand from his glove and grips your rear, fingers pressing into the folds between. 

Kissing him is like drinking wine.  You actually found a bottle you liked once in your mum’s stash.  It was sweet and heady, filling your whole body with warmth, from the pit of your stomach to the tips of your ears.  You kiss him because it gets you drunk twice as quickly.

You’re not tall enough to rut against his cock as you lay against him, but his fingers are nice and thick, generous in their attentions.  He kisses down your neck and the scrape of his goatee almost makes you purr.  Your spine bends; his lips wrap around a nipple and he sucks as slow and gentle as a bee in clover.  A slick digit rubs your clit and you—virgin daughter—come right then and there: your mouth open and head thrown back as you gasp and cry.

His other hand had left you.  And in the moments when his fingers finally still against you, there’s the splash of liquid against your backside.  You look down.  His eyes are closed: clenched shut as he bites his lip and tries to make no noise.

If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of his resolve cracking.

He’s yours.


End file.
